A Little Birdie
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Aldebaran x Kagaho.  Hand job  Kagaho didn't show up during Hades' invasion of Sanctuary so Aldebaran's worried about him and goes find and help him.


Aldebaran x Kagaho

Kagaho woke up to a rather unexpected face. He hadn't been dreaming about him, not quite, not directly. He sat up but immediately felt woozy and fell back.

"Take it easy, Kagaho," Aldebaran said. His long forelocks tickled Kagaho's face as he leaned over him.

"What are you doing here, Gold Saint?" Kagaho tried to add a sneer to that but was too tired to do so.

"I was worried about you."

Kagaho started. "What?"

"I was worried about you," Aldebaran said more slowly.

"You were worried about me, your enemy?" Kagaho said in disbelief.

"Hades recently invaded Sanctuary." Aldebaran's forehead furrowed, and Kagaho could only guess at the havoc that Hades must have caused. "You weren't there. I was surprised, I admit. You should have been there to defend him."

"Hades-sama." Kagaho hung his head, ashamed that he hadn't been there to protect Hades. What if something had gone wrong? Or perhaps something had. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. A lady named Pandora came to his aid." He eased Kagaho up.

"Damn Pandora, taking advantage of my absence!" Kagaho punched the ground. He really shouldn't have. Some of his wounds reopened, and he spit up blood.

"So that's why you weren't there," Aldebaran said.

"So what?" Kagaho coughed up more blood and decided he shouldn't be shouting. "You almost killed me, Gold Saint Taurus. You didn't think I'd miraculously get better, did you?"

"You didn't go back to Hades?"

"I couldn't," Kagaho admitted in a quieter voice. "I can't show weakness in front of the other Specters."

"I wondered where you'd go. Apparently I was right. You didn't go home."

"That's not home. That's hell." Aldebaran offered Kagaho some water, which he gladly drank.

"Let me help. You won't get better this way."

"I don't need your help," Kagaho said predictably. "I don't need anyone. The only one who matters is Hades-sama."

"And you can't protect Hades-sama if you're dead," Aldebaran pointed out. Kagaho reluctantly took off his shirt. He had to admit he was in a lot of pain and wouldn't mind getting better.

"I'm only doing this for Hades-sama," Kagaho said, trying to explain away his willingness to accept help.

"You haven't known him long, have you? Alone has only recently awakened as Hades."

"I've known him long enough." Kagaho looked over his shoulder, where Aldebaran was rubbing salve onto his back. "If you're going to lecture me, I'd rather not accept your help at all," Kagaho said grumpily.

"But it's not just Hades-sama, is it?" Aldebaran continued as if he hadn't heard Kagaho's second comment. "Hades wasn't in any danger. There was no reason for you to raise your Cosmos as high as you did."

"I—"

"You wanted to impress Dohko."

Kagaho sputtered.

"Your Crucify Anhk took me by surprise, but it wasn't impossible to break free. Your Corona Blasts are strong, but not strong enough to hurt me. But three? And with such fury?" Aldebaran chuckled. "It took me a long time to figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Kagaho challenged him to say it partly because he didn't know what he'd figured out.

"You love Dohko."

"WHAT? What kind of a stupid-!" Kagaho winced when one of his deeper cuts tore open.

"There's no point in denying it. Some people can only love each other through fighting." Aldebaran reached between Kagaho's legs. The thought of Dohko and the way he'd screamed his name had made Kagaho hard.

Kagaho shifted uncomfortably. "That's... not true..."

The way Dohko looked at him... The passion with which he'd cried out his name... Those memories haunted his dreams, wet dreams. He couldn't control it in his sleep. It happened to all men at his age, but they usually weren't dreaming about their archenemy.

"I..." Kagaho arched into Aldebaran's touch. "I..." Why was he letting someone do this to him? A Gold Saint no less. But Kagaho moved eagerly in Aldebaran's hand. "Dohko..." It was a soft little moan that escaped through his parted lips in between his panting.

"Yes, Dohko," Aldebaran whispered into his ear. He should've been more careful. He should've known better than to let the enemy get behind him. "Dohko..."

Just hearing Dohko's name repeatedly was enough to make Kagaho horny. His panting became heavier. He couldn't stop thinking of that fierce Cosmos that had so violently countered his. He'd known it might've hurt Hades because it'd caused him more damage than Kagaho cared to admit.

Kagaho climaxed.

"You like it rough," Aldebaran said huskily into his ear as he evaluated his orgasm. "You want to be controlled, to fight and then be tamed. You want to be loved despite all your anger and pain."

"Maybe," Kagaho admitted as Aldebaran helped him down again. His wounds were feeling much better, and he knew Aldebaran must've used his Cosmos, doing it while Kagaho had been too distracted to object to receiving such intimate aid. There was help, and then there was _help_.

"Don't aggravate your wounds and you should be ok by tomorrow." Aldebaran rose.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"It's against my principle to owe anyone anything."

Aldebaran laughed heartily. "If you want to pay me back, then get better and stay out of trouble."


End file.
